Where Do Babies Come From?
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: One day during dinner, Dani asks her older brother the infamous and dreaded question. How will Danny manage to handle such a delicate situation? Takes place after A Phantom's Ture Form.


**This is just a little something that popped into my head one day. I thought it would be cute to write and I've been suffering from a bit of writers block. So... here ya go.**

**This takes place about two weeks after Danny's final confrontation with Vlad.**

Ah dinner, such a calm and peaceful time when everyone in the family gets to sit down and talk and/or bitch about their day. Almost everyone I know takes advantage of eating dinner, but not me. Normally I never get to eat regular meals because of all the ghost fighting I had to do. I'd be lucky to get two meals a day, because of ghosts. Sure, I told everyone I just dealt with an average of three ghosts a day, but the truth is that I deal with about three powerful ghosts a day. I have to suck up at least ten to twenty other small forms of ghosts and catch the box ghost every other hour. It really cuts into my time for homework and eating. But ever since I killed Vlad, most of the ghosts have given me a wide birth.

Mom, dad, Jazz, Dani, and I are currently sitting around our table, eating whatever ectoplasm infused dish mom made. Dani and I could stomach the food no problem since we're half ghost, dad seems to have built up an immunity to the substance, Mom was too busy building something to pay attention to her food, and Jazz was picking through the food too get at the parts that were safe to eat. I smiled to myself and continued eating.

"So kids, how has everything been?" Dad asked now that he had finished his food and was loading more onto his plate.

"Pretty good," I answered. "I'm surprised that none of the reporters for the local news have approached me for an interview yet."

"I don't think they've found anyone brave or dumb enough to harass you for an interview." Jazz said. We laughed a little at the remark and continued eating.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you something?" I turned to my little sister.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" I said and took a sip of my water

"Where do babies come from?" I spit out the contents of my mouth all over the table, mom looked up from her invention with wide eyes, dad chocked on his food, and Jazz's mouth dropped open.

"What?" I nearly screamed.

Dani was confused about everyone's reaction. "Well, I asked Vlad back when I was living with him, but he always said that it wasn't something I needed to know, but since he's such a douche and lied to me I figured I should know."

"Uh, uh, well... it's kind of..."

"Danny, why don't your father and I handle this?" Mom said.

I thought about it for a second. When I saw Dani floating in the recovery tank, I swore to protect her like my own, I took responsibility for her. I thought about letting mom and dad handle this. Then I thought about the time I had gotten the talk from them.

"No, I should handle this, my clone, my responsibility." I got up and gestured for Dani to follow me. I took her to my room and sat her on the bed. "Oh god, where to begin... See, uh, well." I started rambling, trying to figure out the best possible way to explain this. I remember when dad had to give me the talk all too clearly and I do not want it to be as traumatizing for her as it was for me. "See, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

000000000

"And that's where babies come from." I said a half an hour later.

Dani was still sitting on my bed with her mouth wide open. Both of us were completely red in the face. She didn't say anything, just breathed heavily. I don't blame her either; it was a bit of a rough talk. I didn't think I'd actually have to give the talk to anyone for another decade at least so I may have not used the most delicate of terms.

"Oh, wow," was all Dani could manage to say. "So, when are you and Sam having a baby?"

"What!" I shrieked and jumped of the bed.

"W-well you said when a man and a woman love each other they-"

"Dani, it's more complicated than that." I said and scratched the back of my neck. A bad habit I managed to pick up somehow. "Look, Sam and I have only been dating for three weeks; we aren't going to do... 'That' anytime soon,"

"Can I be the god mother?" she asked, suddenly excited.

"Dani,"

"Please," she wined and gave me the same puppy dog pout she used against me in the Far-Frozen. I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head. She cheered and hugged me then ran out of my room. "Maddie, Jack, Danny said I could be the god mother when he and Sam have kids." I heard Dani shout. My face turned red and I face palmed. At least Sam wasn't here to see this.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what was all that about?" I spun around to see my girlfriend, Sam Manson, standing in the doorway. The embarrassment I was feeling now was worse than anything I had ever felt in my life, even worse than the time I tried to ask Paulina out and my pants went intangible in front of the whole school.

"Dani asked where babies come from." I said and threw myself on the bed. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Sam smirked and leaned against the door frame. "What, can't a girl drop by her boyfriend's house for a surprise make out?" She said, faking an innocent tone. Now it was my turn to smirk as I got of the bed and kissed her. The kissing went for a few more seconds until;

"Hey, I though you said you and Sam wouldn't be doing that anytime soon." I blushed and glared at Dani standing in the doorway.

"You're dead mini-she." I shouted. Dani yelped and transformed, taking off through the roof with me quickly following suit.

**And that's how I think it would happen if Danny had to give Dani the talk. I personally think Danny would be mature enough to give his little sister the talk, especially if it meant her not having to get it from his parents.**

**Review people, just don't flame because if you do I will have some not so nice words to say back to you.**


End file.
